The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hair styling tools and more specifically relates to an ultimate hair stand system.
2. Description of Related Art
Hairpieces, wigs, and hair extensions are used by many people for a variety of reasons. Hairpieces and wigs are used to conceal baldness, to alter a person's appearance such as might be required for an actor portraying a character, or as a fashion accessory. Hair extensions are used to supplement someone's existing hair to add length, fullness, or a different hair texture.
It is important to maintain the proper hygiene of hairpieces, wigs, and hair extensions to prevent irritation to the wearer and to maintain the aesthetically-pleasing appearance of the hair piece, wig, or hair extensions. To shampoo a hairpiece, wig, or loose hair extensions, a person may hold the item in one hand and apply the shampoo or other cleansing agent with the other hand. After cleaning, the hairpiece, wig, or loose hair extensions are combed while holding them one hand. This process is inefficient and uncomfortable and it is very difficult to use hair styling tools while holding the hairpiece, wig, or loose hair extensions in one hand. In a home home, a user may devise an arrangement for holding the wig for washing and styling, but in other situations, for example in a guestroom or a hotel, cleaning and styling of the hair piece, wig, or loose hair extensions Is a challenge. A suitable solution is desired.
Several attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. and Pub. Nos. 7,703,725 to May; U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,312 to Kassner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,696 to Martinez; U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,210 to Griffith; 2006/0008780 to Pang; 2008/0078914 to Liao; 2009/0218376 to King et al.; and 2015/0257515 to Bernard. This art is representative of hair styling tools. However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.